The Shinobi Demon Brothers of Sparda
by comethazel
Summary: Ever since these two were born they were treated as scum in the village hidden in the leaves for they hold the power of a demonic fox. The people in the village would call them demons, if only they knew that they were half right for they are the spawn of Kushina Uzumaki but most demons know her as The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda Uzumaki (ships will be sailed and some bashing)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

we are the sons of sparda"- talking

'I must find my brother'- thinking

 **"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"- demon talk**

 **'Could they be _her_** **sons'- demon talk**

 ** _" what's the matter am I to much for you"- devil trigger talk_**

"...'Rasengan!'..." - jutsu

 _earlier in the day - flashback_

A/N- author's note

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and Devil may cry (but I wish I did) so don't sue me. Also this is my first ever story so I would like the support and hope you guys might like it anyway enough chit chat it's time to read (and type) a story.** Chapter 1: prologue **October 10: the night of a fox**

Minato and his wife Kushina were fighting off a nine tailed beast know as: the kyūbi. they knew they were fighting a losing battle but how did this all happen let's look a little back in time shall we.

 _flashback start_

Tonight was the night that Kushina Uzumakiwould give birth to both the sons of Minato Namikaze and as for Minato well...he was running a little late as some people (and a two demons) thought he was around Kakashi to much. minutes passed and Minato finally arrived to see his two sons (while suffering from some of Kushina's wrath for being late)

"MINATO! HOW DARE YOU, BE LATE TO THE BIRTHING OF BOTH OF YOUR OWN SONS!" yelled Kushina as she hit Minato with a conveniently placed frying pan. Hell, she almost dropped her human disguise just to show she was really pissed. That's right, Kushina Uzumaki is just a cover name as she was once know as The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda but got a cover name after sealing the underworld and containing the kyūbi. When Minato found out she was a demon Kushina thought Minato was going to leave and/or try to kill her but instead he stayed and loved her anyway.

*CLANG* "OW! KUSHINA I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP I'M SORRY" Minato pleaded for his life because didn't want to get hit by her again cus he can see her devil aura knowing that he fucked up he tried to change the subject to look at his sons.

It worked so Minato was let off the hook...for now. "So what are our sons names" Minato asked his wife while he was rubbing a bump on is head. Kushina looked at both here sons one had blonde spikey hair tipped with silver at the end, the little child also had whisker like birth marks while the other one had blonde spikey hair tipped with silver as well but lacked the whiskers. Kushina already came up with a name for the child without the whiskers and said "His name is: Nero" then she said "Your lucky I'm even letting you name at least one of our sons for being late" Minato can see a tick mark on his wife's forehead and decided to act at little bit fast. "This one will be named...hmmm...I got it. His name will be: Naruto" said Minato hoping Kushina didn't know that was the name of the main character in Jiriaya's " _icha icha"_ books.

luckily she didn't notice and she said "That's a wonderful name" as Kushina gave both her sons a necklace. Nero's necklace had a red crystal connected to a gold chain while Naruto had one with a red crystal but a silver chain (A/N: the necklaces the both Dante and Vergil had on).

Just then both Minato and Kushina heard an unfamiliar voice and looked at where it came from only to see a figure standing there "Oh what wonderful names you have decided for them but it wouldn't matter cus they will be dead in a second if Minato doesn't get them out of here" said the figure wearing an orange mask that swirls to it's right eye. Then Minato heard a sizzling noise to see the blankets that wrap his sons were actually explosive tags that seem to have been henged so he grabs both his sons out of the 'blankets' and uses hiraishin to teleport to the Namikaze estate where Hiruzen Sarutobi was. "Minato what's wrong and why are you out of breath?" asked Sarutobi, "It's Kushina, and she's in trouble" replied Minato as he used 'Hiraishin' (flying thunder god) to get back to Kushina with Sarutobi but only to see a nine tailed beast was heading it's way to the village and Kushina on the ground so Minato gave her a soldier pill to help regain some energy as they all rushed back to the village and see the a giant fox with nine tails attacking the village.

Sarutobi and Minato told Kushina to stay at the Namikaze estate for she was tired from having a demon pulled out of her which would have killed a normal person but to Kushina being a demon has its perks but she then transformed to her demon form (A/N: picture it being sparda but more feminine) and pulled out her sword (A/N: the one from devil may cry 1) **_"I'm coming with you no matter what so don't try to stop me"_** said Kushina with a somewhat distorted voice so they all went to fend off the fox.

 _flashback end_

Things were not working out how they hoped it would so Minato had no choice but to seal the fox away into one of his sons "Minato are you crazy" said Sarutobi "What choice do we have we can't just leave the fox here to destroy everything in its path" said Minato as well as Kushina sadly nodding in agreement but the only problem was that they needed the fox to stay still for a while so when Minato came back with his sons and said "Sarutobi please take care of Naruto and Nero once both Kushina and I are gone, also make the village see them as heros for containing half the beast's power" then Kushina flew up on top of the demon and started doing hand signs as red, gold, and silver chains came out of her and started to entangle the fox till it couldn't move then after a few hand signs from Minato he shouted "'DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL'" as he held both of his children as they had the eight trigrams seal on them. Then the shinigami came **"Minato what is going on, im not supposed to see you for another 50 years"** said the shinigami then Minato answered by saying "The nine tails has broken out of its seal and I request that you seal it into my sons"

 **"You do understand** **the heavy** **burden** **these** **two will carry and it looks like Sparda herself is keeping the kyūbi at bay and since her demon powers are influencing the fox, her powers will be absorbed into the boys thus killing her and just doing this request will kill you as well, now I must ask are you sure about this"** asked the shinigami "Yes for the sake of the entire village I accept" said Minato **"Very well, then this is goodbye my old friend"** replied the shinigami as the nine tails broke off into two bright lights before entering the two sons.

Soon did both Minato and Sparda fell to the ground before reverting back to her human form and saying something under her voice but it was so weak that not even an inuzuka could hear her as she said "M-my...s-sons...I know that y-y-you both will be great shinobi someday and you will both change the world...im...sorry I won't be able to see you both grow right beside me...Nero...Naruto...please protect each other for you both are all that is left of our family...im proud of you both...I...love...you...both...my...beloved...sons" said the devil as a single tear escapes down her face as both her and Minato held their sons in there arms before passing on then the two boys started crying as they felt there parents turned cold. Sarutobi heard the crying children and took both into his arms before glancing at the bodies of Minato and the great demon who saved the world two millenniums ago before walking to the hokage tower as it started to rain.

(A/N) WHOOOAAA that took a while like I said this is my first story ever so sorry if it's not the best but things will start to amp up and also sorry if this chapter seems short but don't worry they will get longer as this merely a prologue so stay awesome to those who decided to read this for it will have some shipping and bashing in it


	2. Chapter 2: A New Age

**Hello everyone it's me the one and only Comet and I like to thank you all for the support that I was given from the first chapter also I do not own naruto or Devil may cry *looks at lawyers looking for a way to sue* but anyway enough chit chat it's time to read (and type) a story, HERE WE GO** **Chapter 2: A New Age**

Sarutobi was busy arguing against both the shinobi and the civilian councils as most of the people in the room screamed out that he needs to have those two children be executed before they grow up to be strong enough to be a threat to the entire village

"ENOUGH!!!" yelled Sarutobi as he said that both councils decided to shut up "HOW CAN YOU FOOLS BE SO ARROGANT IF YOU ALL KNEW THE BASICS OF SEALS THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THEY ARE NOT THE KYŪBI REBORN, THEY WERE MINATO AND KUSHINA'S SONS!!!" yelled Sarutobi again as entire the shinobi council winced while the civilian council were glaring daggers at Sarutobi.

All except for Danzo who just kept his stoic expression while inside his mind he was fuming with anger as he needed those to in his Anbu ROOT in order to overthrow Sarutobi then he got an idea. "Now now everyone just calm down I know how to deal with these two without being executed" said Danzo as the entire civilian council looked at him like he was crazy then he said "Those two will be living within an orphanage without anyone telling them about their heritage and the fact that they are brothers" most of the council agreed with him

"I can understand not telling them about their heritage but why hide the fact that they are brothers?" asked Sarutobi as he looked at Danzo cautiously "Well it's quite simple if Iwa figured out about one of them being Namikaze then we will be able to keep at least one Namikaze alive for CRA" answered Danzo then Sarutobi replied "As much as I don't like the idea I have no choice but to agree with you. But I would like to request three things if you all will allow it" "What are these requests?" asked Danzo "That's these two be put in the same orphanage and the other request is that all the shinobi in the village will be informed of the Kyūbi being sealed within these two for the old age has already been plagued towards their opinion towards the Kyūbi and finally tell them that this is an S-rank secret so they can't tell anyone who is from outside the village or their children so the new age will not be plagued by the old age" answered Sarutobi as he sees all the members of the civilian council except for Danzo were glaring at him so much that they looked like that steam was about to come out of their ears but in the end they all agreed and thus a new law was made.

7 years later

Somewhere in Konoha, a young boy with blond spikey hair with silver tips, crystal blue eyes, whisker like birth marks, and a silver necklace with a red crystal in the middle of it can be seen running for his life as he is being chased by an angry mob but today was the day that his whole world gets turned upside-down as the mob was chasing him they were thinking that instead of injuring the so called 'demon brat' they think that they can finally kill him. But what they didn't know was that a young figure, wearing a blue trench coat (A/N: Vergil's coat from Devil May Cry 3), black Anbu pants, black Anbu shirt, steel toed boots, a very similar necklace but instead of it being silver its gold, his hair was also blond with silver tips but not as spikey, crystal blue eyes, he lacked the whisker like birth marks, a sheath that held a katana named 'Yamato', and two...pistols? named 'Ebony' and 'Ivory' (A/N: Dante's guns)

'well looks like I finally found, I still can't believe they hid you under my nose and I didn't even know it well looks like I have to save your ass, don't worry I'm coming...brother' thought this mysterious figure

A/N:Cliffhanger HAHAHAHA I'm so evil anyway we have another chapter done and I'd like to thank all those people who like chapter 1 and for all the support I was given I really appreciate guys so I will be working on chapter 3 very soon and might in fact upload it around tomorrow or the day after tomorrow anyway this has been another chapter by the one and only Comet...oh before I forget PM me if you have any ideas for future chapters (I already thought about the 'forbidden scroll' arc, some for the 'wave' arc, and some for the 'chunin exams' arc, im still thinking about the 'sasuke retrieval' arc but I have already thought on how it is going to end hehehehe) same thing for shipping like how this person was able to hook up with this person but I'm saying it right now Nero will be shipped with Tenten (makes sense to in my opinion the weapons mistress meets a boy fascinated in weapons of any kind) but anyway that's all for now so this is goodbye for now


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**HELLO EVERYBODY thank you for all the support and for being patient with the chapters so here you go also** **Disclaimer I own nothing besides this fanfiction** **Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

It has been seven years since the Kyūbi attack and things have been rather peaceful...but that's an understatement what really is happening is that pretty much almost every civilian adult became a schizophrenic towards the two people who the yondaime hokage wanted to be seen as people not monsters, weapons, or slaves but rather heros for bearing a heavy burden and how do they repay his dying wish they try to put those two people through a living hell for most of the civilians are self concerned bigots but let's get back to this story.

 **October 10th, 7 years after the kyūbi attack** Here we find a young boy running through the streets of Konoha but why was this boy running through Konoha on a nice, cool, and beautiful night? Was it because it was his birthday and he was playing with his friends? heh NO. It's because since the attack of the kyūbi seven years ago the villagers would always attack him and some other kid that was in the same orphanage as him but he has no idea what ever happened to that kid but a year before he was kicked out of the orphanage. That one boy actually looks like him but he thought nothing of it at the time but he found it strange a boy he never talked to actually protected him from some of the older kids and some of the overseers but the one thing Naruto won't forget was that one kid saved his life.

 _Flashback start_ 'Why must this happen to me, first I get beat up by some of my so called "friends", the overseers would occasionally praise them when they beat me up. hell the overseers even try to poison me but that one kid would swat any poisoned food away from me and I also know that poisoned...well...anything has a sweet but bitter smell to them' thought a younger Naruto as he seemed to be crying but with tears of joy as he hated pretty much everyone in that orphanage except that one kid that risked his well being just to try to keep Naruto safe.

During his walk to where ever he was going. His train of thought was interrupted when a group of shinobi ranking from genin and chunin blocked the his path and the shinobi don't look friendly as they pulled out kunai and shurikun. Naruto was so focused on the shinobi in front of him that hebehind didn't notice one of them was sneaking behind him. The one shinobi thanks was behind Naruto hit him with a roundhouse kick to the back, knocking the wind out of him.

As Naruto fell to the ground he was trying to catch his breath as he can see the other shinobi closing in on him and they all had this sadistic grin on they're face 'NO I CAN'T DIE HERE, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME' thought Naruto as the shinobi got closer Naruto saw what was like a blue blur as he saw that it was a kid and he was wearing a blue trench coat and had two swords one was a broad double edged sword while the other looked like a slim katana. Then Naruto heard the mysterious person say "Go get out of here while I hold them off" "Who are you?" asked Naruto "Let's just say I'm the guy trying to save your ass but don't worry we'll meet again but for now you need to get out of here" replied the person.

As Naruto started running away some of the shinobi tried to give chase but they were instantly and quite literally cut down. Naruto was running like he never ran before as he wanted to look back but the amount of KI (Killing Intent) he was feeling and the screams he was hearing was preventing him from looking back all he could do right now is run.

 _flashback end_ Back at the streets of Konoha a seven year old Naruto was running for his life as a mob of civilians and some shinobi were giving chase. Naruto was gaining some distance from them and just when he thought he had the home stretch he made a mistake and that was turning into an alleyway that was a dead end. Naruto turned around to see a mob of people holding pitchforks, kunai, swords, axes, and whips oh they really want to give him hell right now. Naruto fell to his knees as he looked in front of him as the mob drew closers soon he was backed against the wall in the fetal position wishing for someone to save him as one of the villagers holding a kunai shouted "DIE DEMON" Naruto closed his eyes and waited for pain but it never came but something warm and small hit his face. As he opened his eyes the man that was planning to stab him was missing the hand that the kunai was in then he heard a voice "Hey didn't your mother teach you not to run with sharp objects" on top of a building was a man dressed in black and blue as he was holding a dismembered had gripping a kunai "But since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you back your toy" said the man as he threw the kunai dead center of the village's forehead killing him "If anyone else wants to die come attack me or piss off" he said as he jumped down from the building and landed in front of Naruto then it just occurred to Naruto that this man was still a kid who could be his same age some of the smart people in the mob actually ran away screaming while the idiots stayed behind to fight as they were cut to bits by the kid holding his katana.

Once what was left of the mob was dead Naruto looked at the kid with amazement and asked "Who are you" "Oh me well I was the guy who saved your ass twice now" then it hit Naruto "Your the same person who saved me when I got kicked out of the orphanage" "DING DING DING we have a winner but don't look so glum about that for I was kicked out that same orphanage or rather I decided to leave and never come back" replied the man "What's your name" asked Naruto then the man said "Oh yeah I didn't tell you my name yet huh well my name is..."

 **HAHAHAHA I got you all with another cliff hanger for I am evil but yeah hope you all like the latest chapter and stay tuned for the next one also don't be afraid to pm me if you have ideas for later chapters, stories, or pairing ideas but for now this has been your host Comet and I'll see you all next time**


	4. Chapter 4: A Brother's past

Hello everyone I am back into working on this story and I have few things to say and here they. So if you noticed I (temporary) changed the name of this story cus when I told my friend about the original name he said and I quote "It's sounds edgy". Now I am trying to make sure it doesn't sound edgy (or at least too edgy) so yeah but anyways I have a poll up for those that liked the original name or the current one and I want you (if you want to) to vote if I should bring back the other name or keep the current one but enough of my rant it's time to write a story so let's begin.

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DEVIL MAY CRY

Chapter 4: A Past Explained

 _Last time_

" _Who are you_ " " _Oh me_ _well I was the_ _guy who saved your ass twice now_ " _then it hit Naruto_ " _Your the same_ _person who saved me when I got kicked out of the orphanage_ " " _DING DING DING_ _we have a winner but don't look so glum about that for I to was kicked out of that very same orphanage_ _or rather I decided to leave and never come back_ " _replied the kid_ " _What's your name_ " _asked Naruto then the kid said_ " _Oh yeah I didn't tell you my name yet huh?_ _Well m_ _y name is..._ "

 _flashback start_

"...Nero Redgrave and Naruto Uzumaki are new to this orphanage so please show them some _kindness_ " said one of the overseers but when she said kindness it was full of venom and malice. Soon after the two boys were introduced they talked to the other children while the overseers talktalk among themselves so the children don't here them but you could here along the lines of "Why did we even let those demons stay here?" "The Hokage told us to house them till they are either adopted or they move out but while those demons are here let's make his stay here _fun_ " answered an overseer as a malicious smile spread across all of the overseers face as one of them said the word "fun"

 _six months later April 10th_

Here we see Nero playing with some of the only friends he had since for whatever reason he and that Naruto kid either gets picked on, beat up, or abused by the overseers but one day his friends told him to meet up with them later in his room during lunch so he waited till it was lunch as he headed off towards his room only to find that none of the lights were on and the blinds on his window were shut so he couldn't see a thing in there but when he went to turn on the lights he was hit on the back of the head causing him to stumble forward causing the four year old to fall on the ground as he saw his "friends" begin to tie him up to his bed post and saw who hit his head as it looked to be a mere genin who was holding a baseball bat as he started to chuckle a little bit as he began to talk "You children did well bringing me one of those demons" said the genin handing the children some "Now buy yourselves something nice and remember no telling" but before the other children could leave they heard Nero yell at them "You bastards I trusted you, I thought we were friends!" then Nero heard one of those traitors say "Why we be friends with a demon" as they left the room leaving Nero alone with the genin as he started beating Nero with the bat giving him a concussion or two but before the genin could continue his beating, the ropes holding Nero down broke as they suddenly caught fire.

The genin looked at Nero with eyes full of fear as a reddish-orange like aura seemed to be resonating from him as he saw his eyes turn crimson. The genin tried to run away but fell and started crawling backwards while dropping his bat as his back came into contact with the wall behind him. Then he saw Nero holding the bat as Nero starts beating the genin with said bat and when he took a swing to his head the bat broke along with some of the genin's bones as they both fell unconscious.

 _enter Nero's mindscape_

Nero woke up but found himself in a sewer like place while wondering if he was dreaming or not so he decided to pinch himself "YOW! Okay I'm not dreaming but where the hell am I" then he saw a gate with a paper that said seal on it but the one thing that stood out from the rest of the gate was a yin yang symbol above it but it showed the yang part was cracked while the yin half was glowing that when he saw it two big eyes staring at him one of the eyes were empty with no pupil nor an iris while the other had a red eye. Nero jumped at the sight of them as he saw the creature coming closer to the cage then he saw it was what looked to be a fox with what looked to be four tails but one of them were half as long as the others.

"Who are you?" asked the fox "M-My n-name is N-Nero Redgrave" replied Nero as the fox eyed him carefully "So you are my container by the way your last name isnt Redgrave its Uzumaki and as for me I am the Kyūbi no Kitsune" said the kyūbi as Nero looked at the creature with a look that says your lying "You can't be the kyūbi for two reasons one: the kyūbi has nine tails not three and a half and two: If you really are the kyūbi then shouldn't you be dead" said Nero 'oh so we got a smart ass here' thought the kyūbi as it began to talk "Well you try having your entire being split in half while the other is sealed within your brother" the kyūbi saw that Nero had a shocked look on his face with this new found information but what struck him more was the fact that he had a brother "I...I have a brother?" asked Nero asked and got a reply from the Kyūbi "Yes, you do have a brother." soon Nero asked another question that pretty much made him hell bent on protecting his only living family member "What is his name?" "His name is Naruto Uzumaki" replied the kyūbi "I have one more question for you kyūbi" stated Nero "What is it?" asked the kyūbi and saw a somber look on Nero's face as he held his necklace "Do you know who our parents are or were?" asked Nero as he wanted to know that if they even loved him or his brother.

The Kyūbi sighed knowing this question was gonna be brought up sooner or later "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and your father was Minato Namikaze and before you ask yes they did love you two" answered the kyūbi who saw a somewhat sad but enraged look on Nero's face since even he knew of how the villagers treated Minato's dying wish by spitting on it but he had a look of relief on his face after hearing that they loved him and his brother. Then kyūbi had an idea to make up for what it did to Nero and his brother "Nero," getting Nero's attention the kyūbi continued "There are some things I will give you that were things that your mother owned and I will train you how to use them" said the kyūbi as two swords seem to come up from the ground. one of the swords was a double edged broad sword while the other was a katana. "We'll start your training tonight also don't worry about going to be early since we'll be training in your mind but first I want you to promise me something on behalf of your mother before she died" "Sure, what is this promise that you want me to do" asked Nero "I want you to look after your brother and protect him like your life depended on it" answered the kyūbi "I promise" said Nero as the the world starts to fade and then everything went black

 _Exit Nero's mindscape and enter the real world_

Nero woke up and saw that the genin is still unconscious so Nero decided to leave the area before said genin wakes up even though there was probably nothing the genin could do since he had some broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg. Once Nero left he headed towards the cafeteria so he could watch over his brother and as soon as he entered he smelled something off in the air. The air smelled sweet but it was also bitter and he wondered why the place smelled of it. Then he heard a voice in his head say "There must be poison in some of the food..." This voice freaked Nero out 'great I'm hearing voices in my head I must be going crazy and wait did it say poison?' it was then Nero realized what was going on so he tried to find Naruto as soon as possible. He was able to find him just to see that he was going to take a bite of what looks to be a muffin but Nero smelled that the smell of the poison was coming from Naruto's food as he saw some of the overseers and other kids getting a malicious smile on their faces. Nero ran towards Naruto and smacked away his food "Hey what the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Naruto as Nero walked up to him and whispered in his ear "you'll thank me later" as Nero walked away as Naruto was staring at Nero in shock so he left as well but it was more to head to ichiraku's to get some ramen for lunch and so tomorrow will be another day

 _later that day_

Night has fallen and everyone was asleep in their proper rooms and soon Nero joined them in dreamland only instead of a dreamland he was in his mindscape talking to a fox.

 _exit reality and enter Nero's mindscape_

"So let me get this straight" started Nero "You can talk to me through my mind and all I have to do is think and I reply to you?" "That's pretty much the gist of it, now anymore questions?" said the kyūbi only to get an almost anxious reply from Nero "yeah, what was our mother like since she was your last container as a whole so you might know more about her than you do know about our father?" the kyūbi stared at Nero and was deep in thought for if it should tell Nero about his devil heritage or not since most of the children and people in general already call him a demon. Then the kyūbi came to a conclusion and it was to tell him about his heritage "Have you ever heard of the tale of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" asked the kyūbi "I don't know what this has to do with my mother but no I haven't heard of it" answered Nero "Well sit back for I have a tale to end all tales to you *AHEM* Two milleniums ago there was a war, between the human world and the other, the under world, but somebody from the underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. Her name was Sparda. Later she quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony until her death, She became a legend. The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." Nero was in awe of powerful just one devil was against an entire army of them but when he shook that awe he asked the kyūbi a similar question to the last one "That was an awesome story and all but what does this have to do with our mother?" the kyūbi soon answered that question by saying "Because The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was your mother" Nero looked at the Kyūbi with disbelief as he thought of how badass his mother was but a thought reeled him out of those thoughts "So...my brother and I really are demons" he said and got depressed but the kyūbi shook him from that by responding with a "Well technically you and your brother are not demons but rather devils, well half devils when you think about it but the point is that your both not demons" Nero looked at the Kyūbi for a second before smiling and said "thank you" towards the Kyūbi.

after a few more minutes of talking about his family the Kyubi asked Nero if he wanted to start his training now. "Yes," said Nero "If I'm gonna protect my brother I'm gonna need to be prepared" the Kyūbi had a Cheshire cat (or fox however you think of it) like smsmile on its face as the room shifted as the sky looked red and they were standing in water with spikes (dont know if they are stalagmites or stalagtites) coming from the water in some areas then he gulped when he heard the Kyūbi laugh and say _**"Welcome to Hell"**_ in a rather demonic tone as both swords from earlier rise from the water. Grabbing both swords he rushed at the Kyūbi.

 _Six more months later October 10_ Here we see a five year old Nero (yes he and Naruto are five here because fuck logic since this is a fanfiction on an anime/manga anything goes) in his room tinkering with what seems to be two weapons made of metal but they were in an "L" shape and had two swords and a blue leather jacket next to his bed, one of the swords was a katana while the other was a broad double edged sword. Nero saw it was almost time for lights out so he left his room and went to the cafeteria for a somewhat decent dinner but it was there that he noticed that a familiar presence was not here, then he heard the overseers and children talk among themselves, unaware of Nero's presence and he overheard them say that they were glad one of the demons were gone. It was then Nero had a wide eyed look on his face as he rushed to his room grabbing his coat, swords, and the mysterious weapons and jumped out of his window and ran to where he felt a pull.

he soon arrived to where he felt the pull in what people call a blue blur as he stood between Naruto and a few genin and chunin. He had both swords drawn and he heard Naruto ask "Who are you" Nero only responded with a "Let's just say I'm the guy trying to save your ass" he then looked at Naruto "But don't worry we'll meet again but for now you need to get out of here" After saying that Naruto booked it.

"So..." Nero started as he glared at the shinobi "Who wants to die first?" a few of the shinobi ran away while the others stayed but most of those that stayed were petrified with fear cus when they saw Nero it looked like there was a silhouette of a giant fox and they saw the genin and chunin that weren't frozen with run at Nero but got cut down before they could even get close to him then for the ones that were still frozen he sheathed his katana and pulled out one of the "L" shaped weapons which was white with the word "Ivory" engraved in it. Then he pulled what looked like a trigger as condensed chakra shot out of it as Nero shot at each of the frozen shinobi's kneecaps causing ththem to writhe and scream in agony but he notice one of the shinobi snuck behind him and was going to where Naruto went. Then Nero put his broad sword through a strap on his back as he pulled out another "L" shaped weapon but it was black with the word "Ebony" engraved in it as he shot the bastard in the head killing him. Soon Nero fled the scene and was lying on a roof top looking at the stars in the night sky and thought 'Stay safe Naruto, for may we meet again' then Nero fell asleep

 _two years later, October 10th_ Here we see Nero jumping from rooftop to rooftop following the same pull he felt whenever he thought of his brother soon he was on a roof and was looking down on an alleyway that led nowhere as he saw a group of people about to attack a boy they had cornered and saw one about to stab the boy with a kunai as the man yelled "DIE DEMON" and soon in a matter of milliseconds he unsheathed his katana and sliced off the man's hand that was holding the kunai as he returned to roof as the guy started freaking out and then Nero spoke "Hey didn't your mother teach you not to run with sharp objects" they all looked at Nero's direction as they saw him holding the hand that held the kunai. Then Nero said "But since I'm a nice guy I'll give you back your toy" with a sinister smile that could make Orochimaru or even Madara shake in fear as he threw the kunai dead center of the villager's forehead killing him "If anyone else wants to die come attack me or piss off" he said as he jumped down from the building and landed in front of Naruto soon the villagers fled but some got cut down cus they thought that since he is a kid that he would bbe weak. first rule to being a ninja is deception then he turned to Naruto and soon asked if he was okay, Naruto nods his head hesitantly and asked "Who are you?" "Oh me well I was the guy who saved your ass twice now" then it hit Naruto "Your the same person who saved me when I got kicked out of the orphanage" "DING DING DING we have a winner but don't look so glum about that for I was kicked out that same orphanage or rather I decided to leave and never come back" replied Nero "What's your name" asked Naruto then Nero said "Oh yeah I didn't tell you my name yet huh well my name is Nero Uzumaki and I am you brother".

 _flashback end_

 _main story end omake begin_

 **omake: your my what** Nero: "...my name is Nero and I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate."

Naruto: "So what does that make us?"

Nero: "Absolutely nothing."

 _Omake end_ **Guess who's back, back again, Comets back, tell a friend. so guys I am back and boy it took a long ass time to type this because of procrastination, no ideas, family, and depression so yeah it took me awhile to make this but yes I am back and like it says at the top I made a poll for the name of the story to see what you guys liked better and if you notice I made a new story called Prototype Uzumaki and you guys should go check that out but anyways I'm also here to tell you all that I'm working on starting another story and you may like it and before you ask yes, yes it is gonna be a naruto crossover but with what you may be asking well the crossover is gonna be with one of my favorite PS2 rpg games called drakengard 2 and the story will be called: The Pact With Death. anyway if you have any questions, ideas, or suggestions on my story and how I can improve it and you can give me ideas on who to pair who up with and how. So don't be afraid to leave a comment or decide to PM me.** **Until then this is your host Comethazel and I will see you next time** **buh bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers United at Last

Well here we go guys now before we begin I have to say that I am an idiot for I made many errors in the last 10 minutes (January 18, 2017) and let's just say that I may have screwed up so what happened was I was trying to send this one guy like a response or review for his review and I looked at a thing that said moderate review which I did not know what it did so I saw it said approve and I thought that I could like literally approve a review like a thumbs up showing that I love the idea and I couldn't find a way to use chrome so I tried to use the app (dont have a computer) and thus is where I meant review the review and when I typed it out and uploaded the review I had no Idea that I reviewed myself and I can't get rid of it but anyway enough about my rant for I come with news and it is that I was given an idea for a story and the person who gave me the idea goes by the name: DBXGunsAndRoses. Now I thank you sir or madame for this idea and I can't wait to work with you and your idea but any way go check it out on how bad I fucked up but yeah anyway enough of this I got a story to write...or would it be type...

 **WARNING: I DONT keyword DONT own Naruto nor do I own Devil may cry so enjoy the show**

 _chapter 5: Brothers United at Last_

 _previously on: The Demon Brothers_ _"What's your name" asked Naruto then Nero said_ " _Oh yeah I didn't tell you my name yet huh well my name is Nero Uzumaki and I am you brother"._

 _Present day_

"You are my brother?"asked Naruto

"Yes I am and it's nice to truly introduce myself to my own twin brother." said Nero, giving Naruto a smile.

After Nero said that, Naruto ran at Nero and Nero thought Naruto was going to punch him seeing that he deserved it for not telling Naruto as soon as he found out. So Nero closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came and felt Naruto wrapped his arms around Nero giving him a hug. Taking Nero by surprise as he expected pain but that thought vanished from his mind as he heard Naruto sobbing into Nero's shoulder. Nero was shocked by what Naruto said through his sobs.

"I *hic* never thought that *sniffle* I would have any form of family left b-but here I find out that I met a person who is willing to protect me and that I have a brother." After hearing that he returned the hug to Naruto

"I...Im glad to hear that you don't have anything against me" said Nero, that's when a thought came to his mind

"What have you been up to ever since you got kicked out of the orphanage?" asked Nero

"Well, after those bastards kicked me out and you saving me, Jiji gave me a place to stay, sure it's not that good of an apartment but it's all he could do." said Naruto

"Who's this so called 'Jiji'?" asked Nero

"Oh, he is the hokage but I just call him Jiji but back to what I have been up to, after Jiji gave me a place to stay I met a few people who were willing to help me like the ichiraku's who would have the price of my food from really low or even free" said Naruto

"They sound like nice people" said Nero

"They are but after people found out I got kicked out of the orphanage they decided to make my life even more hell from over pricing nearly everything -even clothes- and even gave me rotten food, to daily beatings." said Naruto as he saw his brother seething with rage at how the villagers treated Naruto.

"*sigh* It's too late at night to be pissed, how about we head back to your place to rest up for the night." said Nero as he saw Naruto nod his head.

Soon the two brothers reached Naruto's apartment and Nero found it weird that no one was around the vicinity of the rundown apartment complex, thats when he saw all the graffiti on Naruto's apartment door that said things like "murderer", "monster", "demon", and "freak". To say Nero was pissed was an understatement, he was absolutely livid. But Nero felt a bad feeling sinking into his stomach as Naruto started to open the door and it was then Nero realized what was going to happen

"NARUTO DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" yelled Nero as Naruto opened the door

The room had what looked like tags covering the floor, the walls, and the ceiling and the tag that was connected to the door started to sizzle. Almost immediately Nero grabbed Naruto and jumped out the nearby window as a huge explosion erupted from within the building. As the complex burned Naruto fell to his knees with a scared and terrified look on his face while Nero had an enraged look on his face as he clenched his fist hard enough to make his hands bleed.

'Enough is enough' thought Nero

"Let's go Naruto." said Nero as Naruto looked at his brother with a confused look

"Go? Go where?" asked Naruto

"To your so called 'Jiji'" replied Nero

 _One trip to the hokage tower later_ Here we see Hiruzen Sarutobi in his office as he is battle his worst enemy by far, Paperwork

"Please kami give me some sort of distraction" said Sarutobi out loud as he heard a knock on the door.

'Thank you kami' thought Sarutobi as he soon said "come in" to the person who was knocking out of the door but only to be dumbfounded as he saw what looked like two Naruto's.

"I either need a new kind of tobacco or I just need to stop smoking all together since I think I'm seeing two Naruto's" said Sarutobi only to see both Naruto and Nero give him a dead panned look

"No hokage-sama you are not seeing things but we're happy to see you trying to break your addiction" said Nero

"Ok, so Naruto-kun who is this?" asked Sarutobi

"Oh this is Nero and he's apparently my twin brother." answered Naruto but as soon as he said that Sarutobi's blood ran cold and he paled.

'How do they know that?' thought Sarutobi who narrowed his eyes at the two as Naruto mentioned that Nero is his brother

"Where have you heard that from?" asked Sarutobi as Nero seemed to narrow his eyes at Hiruzen.

"We heard it from MY tenant's half." answered Nero as Hiruzen looked shell shocked while Naruto looked confused.

"How long have you known?" asked Sarutobi

"I've known for two and a half years now while my brother learned about it thirty minutes ago when he was attacked by the villagers. So answer this question, if you -the hokage- technically rule over this entire village then why haven't you tried to protect him from these DAMNED VILLAGERS!" yelled Nero, as he was going to continue yelling, he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Nero! Stop yelling at Jiji!" scolded Naruto

"Why should I when he kept who our parents are and the reason why we are hated a secret!" exclaimed Nero as he saw Naruto who had wide eyes as he looked at Sarutobi.

"Jiji what is he talking about?!" asked Naruto

"*sigh* Naruto I really didn't want to keep this a secret from you but the council made me but you have the kyūbi no Kitsune sealed within you." said Sarutobi as he looked at Naruto with a rather somber look.

he couldn't believe it, a powerful demon was sealed within him as he now sees why the villagers called him those names, he sees that they see him as the demon itself and he can't help but get pissed at their ignorance.

"So the bastards tried beat me, cut me, poison me, burn me, hell they even tried to crucify me! All because they fear that I'm the kyūbi incarnate?" yelled Naruto who looked beyond pissed "Now tell me who are our parents?!" demanded Naruto

before Sarutobi could answer, Nero beat him to it

"Our father was Minato Namikaze but you know him as the yondaime hokage, who is also the man who sealed the Kyubi into us." said Nero, he sees that Naruto and Sarutobi have a confused look but Nero explained how he knew that "remember if my tenant knew who our parents were then he would definitely know who he sealed into, even though it's strange that it's that its very being is split in two." said Nero, earning an even more confused look "*sigh* when our father asked the shinigami to seal the Kyubi away but if the shinigami sealed him into one person, the fox's chakra would kill that person so the shinigami split it in two so half of it is in me while the other half is within you but enough of that, let's get back to learning our heritage." said Nero, getting a nod from Naruto "Now before I tell my brother about our mother, you Sarutobi will hear things about her that you did not know about so I'm just gonna be blunt here, our mother was known as Kushina Uzumaki but her real name was Sparda Uzumaki and she wasn't human she was a devil. So here is her story *AHEM* Two milleniums ago there was a war, between the human world and the other, the under world, but somebody from the underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. Her name was Sparda. Later she quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony until her death, She became a legend. The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Ever since she went into hiding she changed her name she settled down, got married, and had two sons up until her death."said Nero as he saw the shocked looks on both Sarutobi and Naruto.

"So let me get this straight our father was the yondaime hokage and our mother was a badass demon." said Naruto getting a nod from Nero

"Sarutobi since I told you all this will you do us both a favor? If you do this then I will give you something that you have been longing for." said Nero who was smirking at Sarutobi

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked Sarutobi who was interested in what Nero has to offer

"That my friend is the secret to defeating your enemy, the dreaded paperwork." Answered Nero as he nearly broke out laughing seeing Sarutobi's eyes widen to the sisize of dinner plates.

"Ok you win, what is this favor you need?" asked Sarutobi as if he found the key to immortality

"I want you to give me and Naruto full access to the Namikaze estate, our parents bank accounts, and the forbidden scroll which I know for a fact that it was owned by anyone who is related the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan" said Nero as he listed the conditions of the deal

"Deal! now tell me the secret to defeating paperwork." yelled Sarutobi as he has this really excited look on his face

"Now your gonna feel like an idiot but just use shadow clones." said Nero who was about to fall over and die of laughter as he sees Sarutobi get up and slams his own head against the wall over and over again as he constantly shouts the word "stupid".

"Well we'll be taking our heritage and leave" said Nero who goes to the painting that a safe is hidden behind it as he takes the forbidden scroll and leaves with Naruto to the Namikaze estate.

 _Later at the Namikaze estate_ "Wow this place is beautiful. To think that I'm related to the yondaime hokage, a very powerful devil, and the best thing of all I have a brother. all that's left now is to be a ninja and follow my dream." said Naruto earning Nero's interest

"And what would that dream be?" asked Nero

"My dream is to be one of the strongest ninjas in all of the elemental nations." replied Naruto

"Is that so, then take this it belongs to you now" Nero says as he gives Naruto his double edged sword: Rebellion

"W-what your willing to give this to me?" asked Naruto as Nero gave Naruto the Rebellion.

"Of course after all your gonna need it to train" said Nero

"Wait we're training already I thought we would start training around the time we would start the academy" said Naruto who looked beyond surprised

"Well we won't be going into the academy for another three years, so just tell me when your ready." informed Nero

"Ok, let's light this popsicle stand!" shouted Naruto who is oozing with excitement.

"Alright then, all I have to say is don't die" Said Nero as a sinister grin spreads across his face which caused Naruto to gulp and get a chill run down his spine.

 **well then everyone here is another chapter of the demon brothers and I have been thinking if I should pair Nero with Tenten or with a character from the devil may cry series cus I thought of another idea that could work as well (there will be no harem, sorry to disappoint) but if you read the top then you will know that I will be working on another story soon (Maybe I'll get to it after I work on a few other chapters of this or Prototype Uzumaki or A Pact With Death) called: DmC: Saiyans never cry with the help of DBXGunsAndRoses who showed me this idea and he or she will show me how it would start and how the pairings will work only problem that will be in my way is that now I have to binge watch Dragon Ball Super so yeah I needed to continue it since I just finished the champa arc but anyway here are a few arcs so here they are** **The waves mission arc** **The Chunin Exams pt 1 arc** **The Temen-ni-gru arc (or the arkham arc)** **The Chunin Exams pt 2 arc** **The Sauske and retrieval arc (I'm going to leave that spot empty to prevent spoilers)** **The Mallet Island Arc (or The Maretto Shima Arc)** **and that's all the arcs that I can think of for now but anyway if you liked this story then please review and if you have an idea for a story then PM me and I'll reply on what I think your idea could be excellent or if it has potential to be a great story but until then** **this has been your host Comet and I'll see you all next time** **Buh Bye**


End file.
